Release
by iffulovedme
Summary: Atobe and Oshitari take a chance on each other. They do love their own way.
1. Calm Before the Storm

You watch with a sort of lazy fascination as he commands his team in a rousing chorus, singing his praise and Hyoutei's guaranteed success. You smirk as you watch their awe filled gazes. He tosses his jacket to the side and his fans go wild. This is how it should be. He turns your way, tossing you a glittering smile that promises a long night. Gakuto looks worried as your smirk widens.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He pushes your shirt over your head, as haughty and forceful as he is on the court. You would expect no less. His game with Tezuka has him so tightly wound that only you, only this, can calm him.

He bites your neck, leaving a mark on you. But it's not necessary, he claims you absolutely, demanding everything you have. And you give it willingly, if only he'd touch you. You're intoxicated; you wouldn't give this up for the world.

"Again," you moan hotly as he slides down your body. You don't remember when you lost your shorts but you must've because that is most definitely his hand and- _yes, there._

"More," you whisper, needy. You grab his hair, so soft and silky, trying to ground your self as your hips buck into his grasp, all but frantic. Only he can drive you this far with so little effort, you muse. He hasn't even used his mouth yet and you're already mindless. You toss your head back as that moist heat encloses around you and lose it.

"Keigo…" you breathe.

"I'm so disappointed, Yuushi," he inflects after he's swallowed. He lifts his dark eyes to yours and you feel yourself harden slightly at the blatant hunger. He's missed some at the corner of his mouth and you pull him up to his full height. You're three centimeters taller and you know he resents you for it. Apologetically, you bend to lick it but he turns at the last moment and you share a hard, passionate kiss.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you, then," you drawl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He lies there asleep beside you, his back to you. And you wonder, as you are oft to do, if such a love can exist. A love based solely on heat, on the sex, on his need and on you being allowed to assuage that passion. And it can, _it does_. And if that's as much as he'll allow, then you have no choice but to accept. Atobe Keigo makes the rules and you can only try to adjust your life to it. It's become habit by now, the entire school does it without thinking, all wired to his silent orders.

He's asleep and he can't hear you, but maybe it is better that way. You still blush as you mummer, "I'll make sure you're satisfied, Keigo." Your hand cards through his hair, as you whisper, "For as long as you'll let me."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Atobe Keigo opens his eyes, unseen by you. And he smiles, content with the world. Things are going according to plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You wake up in the morning just in time to hear Atobe saying something in his sleep. You lean forward, eager to catch the soft words. "Mmm, love you, Yuushi."

And your heart can't help but soar as you hear the words you've been dying to hear since you saw his charm point. Yes, you think, things are changing. You've just realized, a silly smile now plastered on your face, that it's the first time you've ever spent the night.


	2. Loving You Loving Me

You slide a hand teasingly around his waist and up his shirt but his hand stops you before you can have any fun.

"Not now, Keigo. I'm trying to study." He motions with his pencil the books scattered about. "I have a calculus test tomorrow."

You pout but pull your hand away. "Ore-sama is bored," you announce, bending forward and blowing on his ear. You're somewhat satisfied when he winces. You sit back down on the chair that's placed next to his. Placing your head on his shoulder, you close your eyes.

You know why he's refusing your attentions, why he's pretending to study when he could be fooling around with you. Oshitari said _it _last night and you…didn't say it back. You're not comfortable with saying _I love you_ unless you really mean it. People always think Oshitari is the romantic, but that isn't to say you don't believe in love.

In fact, you like love and all its varying forms. You like falling in love, being in love, being loved. You don't like falling out of love so much, but you know it happens and you know you'll move on. With Yuushi, you're still in the falling in love category.

You know to keep other people interested, how to make others love you. But Oshitari Yuushi is a special case. You don't understand how you'll manage to keep him around. Don't understand _why _youwant to keep him around only that you do. You don't need him, of course. _Atobe Keigo needs no one_. Furthermore, you don't understand why he wants _you_. If you understood, maybe you could keep him addicted. You try and figure out what he likes about you, but you can't. Your Insight only shows that he loves you, but not what _part_ of you. It's too much to think he might really love and accept all of you. But what if he does? What if he loves you that much?

"Mm, a few more problems and then I shall entertain you."

You keep your eyes closed and dig your chin slightly into his shoulder. Maybe you're trying to remind him of your presence, maybe you're just trying to make your connection that much more tangible. You don't know. But you do know that one reason the two of you work so well because of the mutual trust that you share.

And he doesn't know this, and you won't tell him, but you did say it to him. Once. A few weeks ago, when he slept over at your house for the first time. It was in a dream, but you think you may have said it out loud. Maybe it doesn't count, but you chose to believe it does. And it's the sort of mushy romantic story you know he'll delight in. Maybe that's why you did it.

You understand him, and he you. You continue to believe this until one day…

"Yuushi…are you telling me you can see _without_ your glasses?"

Henceforth, you come to a conclusion: Just because you _maybe_ lo- really like him, doesn't mean you understand him. And that's okay, too. Because he's not going anywhere. If only because both of you complement each other and shine a little more brightly for it. Oshitari is a tensai so you figure he already knows this. You won't tell him your epiphany; you assume he already knows about that, too. And he does know; which is why he kisses you on your charm point before the two of you fall onto his bed, the laughter sudden and carefree before fading into passion. Oshitari may be a tensai, but you were never one to be outdone. After all, it was you who had the insight to get sound proof rooms.


	3. Achieving Perfection

You rub your forehead with the side of your wrist, such an unrefined movement that is only reserved for a time of utmost pressure. _To go to Nationals, or to not go to Nationals: that is the question. _Hmmmm. You sigh, another sign of weakness only reserved for times such as now. You feel warm arms wrap around your shoulders in a brief hug.

"What's got you so hot and bothered?" he purrs in your ear.

Still feeling disgruntled, you let out a deeper sigh and your eyes stay open as you allow him to turn your face for a kiss. He's just gotten out of the shower and he has yet to put on his glasses. You like him like this, seemingly defenseless. Your eyes track the water droplets falling from his hair as they slide down his sculpted chest, down until they meet their demise in a purple towel. A purple towel with the initials A.K embroidered in gold thread.

"Can't decide," you sigh into the kiss. "And Yuushi? That's _my_ towel."

"About?" he prompts and pulls you towards the bed. You scowl but follow and fall gracefully on him.

"Nationals." You raise yourself so that you can slip out of your shirt as Yuushi dutifully helps you out of your shorts. You deftly untie the knot keeping his towel up and denying you what is yours.

"Think it's beneath you?" he asks mockingly and he runs his hands lovingly down your back, squeezing.

You arch and gasp out, "It would be too much like…" You can't finish what you were going to say because he's just decided to behave like the child he is and started to _suckle. _Using his tongue he proves that he is a tensai after all. He rolls you over so that you're under him.

His blue hair still isn't fully dry yet and you feel the wet fall on your face much to your disquiet. You scrunch up your face in annoyance. "_Yuushi,_" you grumble. He inserts two fingers and you can't help it; you _writhe._ "_Yuushi_," you growl, but for a different reason entirely - it's not enough. He removes his fingers and you wait, impatient for its replacement.

"Something wrong, Keigo?"

He's laughing at you and you decide you don't care for it. But then he enters you in one swift thrust and it takes you a second to recover. Instead of a verbal retort, you wind your legs around his waist, the new angle forcing him deeper. You reach up, linking your hands around his neck. You pull him down for a heat filled kiss, searching for that perfection you know is born every time the two of you lose control.

"No, everything…is…absolutely…_per-fect._" And in that moment, as time stands still, when he encloses his tennis callused hand around you and both of you climax simultaneously, it is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Keigo, wouldn't it be spectacular?" he whispers in your ear as you lie sprawled on him in your king sized bed.

"Hmmm?" you mumble, sated. You lift your head so that you can see him properly.

"If we went to Nationals as guests and _won_?" Yuushi's voice has dreamy tone to it and his eyes are closed.

"Ah, I suppose." You had to admit he had a point; it _did _sound rather glorious. A smirk graces your lips. "And Ore-sama knows the _best_ way to celebrate." His eyes, now open, glimmer with mischievous intent.

"Why don't we start now?"

"If you insist," you sigh with mock resignation.

"I do," he says and then flips you so that you lie on top of him. And cycle repeats itself. Again. And again.


	4. Glorious

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd actually cut your hair."

He looks at you, seems to stare right through you. "Ah~n, but Ore-sama gave his word."

"Yes," you agree. "But didn't you say it was your 'crowning glory'?"

He ignores you and keeps on talking. "Besides," He looks away but you can see his smile. "I don't need that to help me win." He pauses. "I've got you."

And you really think he's going to say it, say those three words. But he doesn't. Instead, the opposite happens. His smile fades and he turns to look at you.

"This can't end well." You watch as he paces back and forth. You knew this was coming. He's trying to pull away. And you have to let him or else you'll probably lose him forever.

"What can't end well?" you prod.

"Us, this." He looks frustrated. He doesn't throw his hands up in the air but he seems like he's not too far off.

"Why not?" You say this petulantly, because you know the answer. And for the first time, it's not because of Tezuka. You're not worried in the slightest that Keigo has fallen in love once more with the frigid captain of Seigaku. Because Keigo has changed.

Of course you understand where he's coming from. He's thinking of his family, of his father, of his future business. And it hurts that it matters for to him than you do.

He's mad, you see it and instead of trying to mollify him, you explode. He's forgetting that you have a voice, a temper, too.

"You know, Keigo. I thought you'd grown up. But you haven't. You're still an immature spoiled brat who still vainly hopes that I'll do whatever you want just because I love you. And damn it Keigo, I do love you. I wish you loved me enough to see that."

He shoots you a contemptuous look and before you know it, the door is swinging and he's gone. The door slams with, you think dismally, a sort of finality. You stand there for a full hour waiting for him to open the door. But he hasn't changed, hasn't grown that much. And really, you can't fault him for it.

You need to give him room. Space. You need him to realize that he doesn't need you, but that he wants to be with you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You can't bear to look at him during practice. He doesn't warm up with you during stretches and chooses instead an alarmed looking Shisido.

Gakuto is by your side at once. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"Yeah." You try to make your voice sound pained and really, it's not that hard. You try to get across that you do not want to continue this conversation, but alas, to no avail.

"I've never seen Keigo look that mad. It's kind of scary. He's not raising his voice, but that just makes it even worse. He's sent at least three Hyoutei tennis players into tears and it's only the first hour of practice." Gakuto shuddered. "Whatever you did, Yuushi, I'd go and apologize right now."

You say nothing but glance at your boyfriend's, ex-boyfriend?, face. It's paler than usual and his hair is messy like he couldn't sleep. Well, you think savagely, good. Or, not so good because he still looks stunning. You sigh.

He catches you looking though, and you know he wants to talk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He walks, or rather, strolls up to you in the locker rooms.

"Walk home with me?"

You ignore the fact that the two of you live in opposite directions. "Sure."

His face is set and he waits silently for you to finish up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two of you walk slowly and end up at a play ground. You both sit on the swings and neither of you say anything for a moment.

"I thought you'd come for me." He isn't looking at you.

"No, if you want this Keigo, you have to show me. I can't read your mind." You need him to see that you're changing too. And he does see, you think.

"Okay. I want this. I want _you_." He nods, almost to himself. He really has changed, and it's not just the hair, either. He's growing up. "I'm-"

"Don't," you interrupt before he can say anything. "I never want you to apologize for something like that." You don't want him to be sorry for maturing, for needing space. You don't want him ever to be sorry of sorting out his feelings. You smile crookedly, "You can apologize for making me wait though."

And his grin is back but it doesn't seem as forced. "I think I can do that."

It's a start. He holds out a hand and you take it, the two of you swinging in tandem. It should be hard since the two of you are on two separate swings and started at different times, but it works. You realize something: Atobe Keigo is still Atobe Keigo, even when he's in love. He still plays games but you know how to deal with them. You aren't thrown as much by his actions.

However, that isn't to say you know and understand the enigma that is Atobe Keigo. You know with certainty that the two of you will fight and that there will be tears. But you don't panic at the thought, because you know you can't resist him. He's pretty when bored, gorgeous when he's angry, brilliant when everything's gone according to his plan.

He is arrogant because he was born lucky, born into wealth and power. But then again, so were you. The future isn't that far away, but the two of you will take it a day at a time. After all, the world still adheres to Atobe Keigo.

And really, it's more than a start: it's a promise. Of hardship, of tears, of love. And you seal the promise with a sweet kiss. Actually, you're pretty sure you just wanted to kiss him. But if Keigo were to find out your romantic side had decreased, he'd probably stop giving into your 'romantic' needs of public displays of affection. And you can't have that.

You know you're lucky to have landed _the _Atobe Keigo, but it's more than that. Which is why, when you kiss him, it's not a display of ownership, but rather, because you miss the feel of his lips against yours. Most people would think it stupid; you spent less than a day apart. But it's too long. The romantic part as well as the tensai part of you knows he's the only one who can make you feel so lucky when all he does is stay by your side.


	5. Between the Words

You remember that fateful day when he started calling himself Ore-sama. The first time, you laughed outright; you were sure he couldn't be serious. His eyes lit up at the sound of your voice, and said it repeatedly, hoping to make you smile some more. Later, you only shook our head as he's antics got more theatrical and more pompous, bordering on obnoxious. Alas, at that moment in time, he didn't care so much about what you thought, too absorbed in his newly achieved celebrity like status.

Every now and then, you find amusement in his superfluous tendencies and it makes you shake your head, suppressing your laughter. You know, more than anyone, how much he likes to put up an act. He takes pleasure in seeing others gaze at him, awestruck. You laugh, and can do nothing but accept it.

He leads Hyoutei forward, without a vice captain, and all on his own. He shows the world he can do it. You find yourself believing in him, even as you watch him lose. And really, he never really loses; he only grows more beautiful. In your eyes, at least. But you don't tell him that, even though there aren't supposed to be any secrets between the two of you, not here. After all, it wouldn't do to inflate his ego.

Here, when he lies on your arms, utterly spent and satisfied, it doesn't matter. His hair is splayed, dark strands like fine calligraphy across the white pillow. The only words exchanged are soft sighs, gasps of pleasure, and breathy moans; all communicating contentment and assuring love.

Your fingers become ensnared in his hair, marveling at the texture. So soft, you marvel, like the finest silk. He turns his head, so he faces you. His eyelashes, surprisingly long, flutter and cast their shadow across pale cheeks. He has nice cheek bones, you observe, fascinated by his literally unconscious beauty. He has lovely bone structure, not just on his face, but everywhere. You thank your lucky stars that you've had the privilege of exploring his body.

It was so surprising, you reflect, how easily he surrendered. How he offered himself to you. And you responded with an unprecedented ferociousness that surprised and pleased both of you.

All of a sudden, you have the urge to trace his charm point, but decide against it; you don't want him to awaken just yet. So silent while he sleeps, it makes you miss the sound of his voice that much more and anticipate his awakening.

You love the sound of his voice, domineering yet reflective. Could a voice be gentle but sharp? If truth be told, that was the reason you laughed when he first called himself Ore-sama; you were laughing at the anomaly, at the enigma that was Atobe Keigo.

When he wakes up, you'll both shower. Perhaps indulge in another round of passionate sex (you refuse to call it 'fucking'-too coarse for your refined upbringing, and Keigo wrinkles his nose when you say 'making love'- to sappy for his), but then you have tennis practice. And he'll go back to being Ore-sama, commanding the courts and flustered first years. But right now, with nothing else but the two of you, he doesn't call himself anything but yours.

~Fin


End file.
